


In a room full of art, I look at you.

by BettyJean



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, British Singers RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: "If you were the devil I'd pay to go to hell", Bring you Curry, Brings you Curry, Death defying love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff after Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Tim Curry, I love you my love, I write this to Carly Simon playing on the background, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not ok, If anything I'll be crying, In Public, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Love, Love at First Sight, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Marry me Tim, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Serve you Curry, Serves you Curry, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Tim Curry is everything, Tim Curry is my life, Tim Curry 💞 Betty Jean (me), Tim Curry: enough said, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, We belong, everything i need, husband and wife, like please, love love love, seriously, shut up and kiss me, smut and fluff this way comes, squeals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJean/pseuds/BettyJean
Summary: Oh, and nobody does it betterMakes me feel sad for the restNobody does it half as good as youBaby, baby, darlin', you're the bestNobody does it betterCarly Simon
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You, Tim Curry (Real Person)/Betty Jean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In a room full of art, I look at you.

_"Ooh!”_ I exclaimed composing myself from that trip I just took stepping out of the escalade.

_“Love, don’t die on the stairs.”_ I heard Tim joke before his arm snaked around my waist leading us from the flashing lights through the hotel’s doors.

_“Hahaha, shhhh, love!”_ I laughed, kissing him in the back of his head before he let go of my waist to get us reservations.

Tonight was anything short of amazing; Tim decided to take me to a new exposition at the art gallery, what a crazy right. 

Tim opted to take us to the most beautiful art gallery around. The fact that he knew the director of the gallery personally was a bonus. He had the whole thing shut down just for us and a romantic dinner set up in front of the biggest most beautiful picture I’ve have ever seen. I stared at it the whole time we had dinner; that’s had pretty it was and I even got it as my screen saver cause I’m that silly.

_“You still looking at that picture, baby.”_ Tim stated knowingly, walking over to where I stood. _“C’mon.”_ he grabs my waist pulling me towards the elevator. I swear it wasn’t even a second before his juicy full lips were connected with my neck causing a loud moan to slip from my lips.

_“Tim...”_ I dragged out, wrapping my arms around his neck as his lips continued to pleasure my neck. _“Stop.”_ Another moan slipped out.

I didn’t want to have sex tonight. I just wanted to watch TV and go to sleep in his arms but apparently he had other plans for us.

_“Shhhhh, love...”_ he mumbles before biting my neck hard, throwing my body roughly into the elevator. My fingers instantly attacked his grown out curls tight before he hiked my skirt to my waist looking up at me with a smirk toying on his lips.

_“No panties.”_ He grinned, sticking his index and middle finger into my pussy.

“Ooooh,” I purred, my body going into a high only he could take me to.

_“And you're so ridiculously wet... ”_ He said knowingly, massaging my pussy with his sweet fingers.

_“I'm so so wet, daddy.”_ I replied back biting my bottom lips hard hell after.

His fingers picked pace as my moans continued to spill into the air filling the entire elevator. I knew for a fact he was enjoying this because he kept switching up the pace teasing me every now and then.

_“Stop teasing me, baby.”_ I whisper through a small moan, gripping his curls even tighter.

He knows how I feel about that teasing shit and here he is, teasing the fuck outta me. Fuck that! It’s play time.

_“Move.”_ I demanded firmly, pushing him from me and against the walls of the elevator.

I fidget with his belt buckle and button to his pants before ripping them down to his ankles his dick greeting me nicely as I position my knees on the floor to keep my balance, taking his dick in my hands I wrap my mouth around it making sure it hit the back of my throat a few times before I started bobbing my head up and down.

_“Oh hell.”_ He grunted, pulling on my hair and making his nails meet my scalp. 

The sounds of slurping, sucking, and Tim's deep grunts were now the sounds being created in the elevator. I was pretty sure at any moment the elevator is going to stop at our floor and someone might catch us but that only lead us deeper into the moment. I wrapped my hands around the shaft of his dick tightly squeezing more of him into my mouth. He tastes so fucking good and I wanted everything single bit of it. 

_“I don't mind it louder, love."_ He grunted, chewing on his own words. 

A smirk toyed on my lips as I worked his dick to hit the back of my throat even more. He was enjoying and it made me smirk.

_“Mmm.”_ I moaned as I came back up to the head, sucking softly.

Giving his dick a few more squeezes, his warm flavored cum spilled in my mouth which I immediately swallowed.

_“This is art,”_ He admitted, grabbing me up to kiss me hungrily making sure to add a lot of tongue.

I smirked against his lips as I lead him off the elevator and to our master suite we rented out for the night.

He has no idea what’s in store for him.

_“Shit, babe.”_ He grunted deeply smacking my ass, probably watching it jiggle. 

_“Ooh, fuck!”_ I holler out popping my butt to match his strokes.

_“Say my name.”_ He said, gripping my waist tighter to slam his long thick dick deep inside me.

“Fuck me, Tim!” I screamed out and let tears take my eyes. 

_"I'm going to make love to you insanely... You're my everything."_

He wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his left index finger, devoured my tongue and tattooed his mouth on mine before holding me in place and did it again, this time I had to grab the sheets and bury my face in them. That’s how good he was fucking my pussy up.

_“Tim!”_ I whimpered muffled into the sheets.

_“That’s my name, love, but that’s not what I wanted you to say.”_ He voice came out choppy and shallow. “Call me daddy baby.” He smacked my ass hard.

_“Fuck me dadddddyyyyyy.”_ I moaned arching my back further than before and popping my ass faster.

_“Yeah like that.”_ He groaned, pounding my inside the fuck out! My body was starting to go numb. I was trembling like crazy and my bottom lip was becoming sore from me biting down hard as fuck on it. 

_“Fuck me, love!!”_ I encourage feeling my orgasm coming on. I guess my words gave him motivation because he lifted my lower half in the air pumping the shit out of my pussy with ease.

_“Shit daddy! I’m ‘bout to cu-cum!”_ I warned through a moan.

_“Wait for me my love.”_ He let out spasmodic, I waited for as long as I could before I busted all over his dick. Not too long after he came behind me collapsing into of me his breathe hot on my neck.

_“I still can’t breathe, babe”_ He laughed kissing my neck softly after making sure to leave a hickey pulling out of me.

_“Mhm.”_ I responded in return, grabbing the cover throwing it over us.

_“I love you.”_ He mumbled getting comfortable behind me as he wrapped himself over me, making sure I was in paradise. 

_"Shall we let curtains down?"_

He whispered against the back of my head, combing my hair between his fingers.

_"No. I'm falling asleep to our silhouettes on the wall."_

I spoke, not sure if my eyes were able to hold on anymore.

_"Awww, love."_ He squeezed me to the point I felt our bones crashing and that was the best lullaby on my ears. I knew he was smiling and pouting. First the pout, then the smile. I have all of them tattooed safe on my very heart, I even smelt his smile, as every. It's the scent I want to feel on me, like the tightest of dresses. My second skin. Hand in glove.

_"I love you, your silhouette, and everything about you, darling._ His kisses were pouring rain against my skin he pressed the biggest one against my lips, sucking a bit on the lower one, followed by three more, in a perfectly audible chain. He liked his lips 

_“I love you too, my love.”_ I whispered on the palm of his right hand, having his arms engulfing me, both hands laced before my very mouth, feeling his beard tickling the top of my head, blinking a few times before my eyelids closed.

Minutes after that, I opened my eyes to the certainty of him, speaking on the back of my head, but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, and I wouldn't discern. 

_"You were talking? Weren't you? I swear I've,"_

_"Hmm, maybe... What did I just say?"_ He responded, letting it be known as a real fact, in the darkness of the room. I turned around to face him.

_"I said... Doowoop-doo-doo,"_

He grabbed my jaw, pressing it in between his thumb and index finger and chuckled loudly.

_"Yeah, of course"_

I nodded while rubbing my eyes.

_"Shh, come here. Want to know what I said?_

He let those words stroke my forehead as his mouth was pressed against it.

_"I said I'm the happiest and luckiest man ever."_

His hands cuped my face and then traveled to my butt cheeks to do same, lifted them up a little enough to make his dick and the fabric of my undie meet. He adjusted himself, wrapping my legs around his waist as I did same with my arms around his neck; his left hand made sure my back wasn't uncovered, pulled on the blankets behind me. Left hand returned where it was, right moved to rest on the back of my head.

Seconds after that, we were drifting into a deep sleep, nuzzling each other's necks, yet I wouldn't help but motioning circles against it.

_"Love...? Keep doing that and you're getting it started all over again"_ I giggled against his neck. 

_"...And don't say I don't see you. I do. I don't need lights. I actually read you, _ -A tiny bite on my nose tip- _"Like a book."_

I chuckled loudly as he took a strand of hair away from my face, leaving it to rest behind my ear, kissing my chin, taking lower lip on it.

He warned me, his voice hitting me all over, like an arrow of orgasms, but I fell fast asleep in his arms.

Yes. I was in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> 💞
> 
> ________
> 
> I stared at this picture until I totally lost control of myself before writing this one: 
> 
> https://fuckyeah-timcurry.tumblr.com/post/3403415409
> 
> **Roseanne**


End file.
